All World Tournament
=Round 1: Prelims= Players from the 5 continents were placed onto 5 different islands to train before being told to team up and participate in a mini-tourney style set of preliminary matches. Each island had four brackets which were played out, and the teams to come in first place in each of their brackets in these preliminary matches were allowed to proceed to Round 2, which began a week later. Main Continent - Starcrest Island A Bracket: Team Zeit (4 people) B Bracket: Ralg - Justin - Dante - Betha C Bracket: RaZE - Yulescia - Shoutarou D Bracket: Sakura - Iceman - Buddy - kou - Leone - Signil West Continent - Foamsea Island A Bracket: Xlla - Clla - David B Bracket: Bill - Dukes Hazzard - No Name C Bracket: Yusuke - Aiyaka - Go D Bracket: No name - No name - No name - No name - No name Northern Continent - Koushima Island A Bracket: Augie - Garasu - Kirin B Bracket: Nissin - Zentoki - Birdguy C Bracket: No name - No name - No name - No name D Bracket: T.I - T.I - T.I - T.I - T.I Southern Continent - Abasos Island A Bracket: Brem - Tamaki - No name - No name B Bracket: No name - No name - No name - No name - No name - No name C Bracket: No name - No name - No name - No name - No name D Bracket: Achilles - Apollo- Artemis - Odysseus - Bellerophon - Perseus Eastern Continent - Eyjafjallajokull Island A Bracket: Xlla - Clla - David B Bracket: Gram McAlastor C Bracket: No name - No name - No name - No name - No name - No name D Bracket: Gerard Redwinters - Qu - Jame =Round 2: Battle City Team Royal= The teams to advance past the first round were torn apart, then randomized and placed onto 16 new teams of 5. These 16 teams were sent to Battle City, a brand new city built specifically for this tournament on the Northern Continent to wage battle with each other. The round ends when the total number of people remaining in Battle City is 32, regardless of how many teams are left. Teams Team 1: Gram - Eugene - Loretta - Pete - Fredrick Team 2: Malinda - Timothy - Qu - Dukes - Isshin Team 3: Bartholomew - Achilles - RaZE - Nissin - Buddy Team 4: Calvin - Lei-Mai - Trembly - Lorenzo - Betha Team 5: Yulescia - No Name - No Name - Christy - Muholland Team 6: Augie - Charugu - Karen - Apollo - Yusuke Team 7: Bill - Bellerophon - Ail - Iceman - Den Team 8: No Name - Tamaki - Dante - Odysseus - Justin Team 9: Shoutarou - Alfred - Bent- Leone - Signil Team 10: James - Artemis - Garasu - Bres - Kirin Team 11: Go - Zentoki - Kyu - Ren - Gerard Team 12: Team Infinity - 5 people Team 13: Team Zeit - Matilda Team 14: Team Fey - 6 - Akira Team 15: Sakura - kou - Veelo - C - Kale Team 16: Nemo - Wick - Kyle - Telus - Samul =Round 3: Octo-finals= Prior to Round 3, what's left of Battle City is to be torn down to make room for a massive Colosseum to house the remaining 5 rounds of the tournament. The third round will consist of 8 four-way matches. The winner of each match will proceed to the semi-finals. Brackets Fight 1: Samul vs Sakura vs Tamaki vs Augie Fight 2: Aoi vs Kiria vs Kale vs Garasu Fight 3: Qu vs Akira vs Signil vs Bres Fight 4: Veelo vs kou vs James vs Ultima Fight 5: Sapphire vs Diamond vs Ruby vs Emerald Fight 6: Zentoki vs Dukes Hazzard vs Bartholomew vs Dante Fight 7: Buddy vs Ail vs Leone vs Bent Fight 8: Matilda vs Wick vs Iceman vs RaZE